


tanginang kesong puti au

by gatoradebitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I DID NOT WRITE THIS, M/M, Top Yuuri, also this is explicit as shit and it aint my fault, and Strawberry Jam, bottom viktor, damn you alex, inappropriate use of cheese, this is why we cant have nice things
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatoradebitch/pseuds/gatoradebitch
Summary: Sobrang gusto ni Viktor ng kesong puti, lalo na yung Russian na kesong puti na ginagawa ng nanay niya, ang tawag ay Tvorog. Gustong gusto nya ito at sa totoo lang, ito ang pinakapaborito niya sa buong mundo maliban kay Yuuri at skating. Ipapasok niya yan sa pwet niya kahit kailan para kay Yuuri. Kung pwede lang niya gawing lube yun para kay Yuuri, o kahit sa kanya na lang, sige. Sobrang mahal na yang kesong puti wala na siyang pag-asa.





	tanginang kesong puti au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victors_tears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victors_tears/gifts).
  * A translation of [fucking cottage cheese au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711479) by [Victors_tears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victors_tears/pseuds/Victors_tears). 



> some russian punk begged me to translate his work
> 
> WHO'S YOUR DADDY NOW?!?!?1?!!!!!

Matapos ang chakang figure skating season na naglapit sa dalawang magka-ibigang pinagtagpo ng tadhana, napagpasyahan nilang lumipat sa St. Petersburg.

Ikinasal sila paglipas ng isang taon ng pagiging-engaged. Isang winter wedding malapit sa natural skating rink sa Red Square, kasama ang kanila malalapit na kaibigan at pamilya, at maraming magagandang ala-alang hindi malilimutan mula nang simulan nila Yuuri at Viktor ang kanilang buhay bilang bagong kasal, magkahawak-kamay, magkasama hanggang kailan.

Mahal na mahal nila ang isa’t-isa-- hindi nila naisip na may mas ikabubuti pa pala ang kanilang mga buhay bago sila nagkasama--- tinuro nila sa isa’t isa ang tunay na ibig sabihin ng “buhay” and “pagmamahal”, at dahil dito, hindi na nila papakawalan ang isa’t isa.

 

~~~

 

Gagawin ni Yuuri ang kahit ano para sa kanyang asawa, at gagawin din ito ni Viktor ng buong-puso. Bilang mag-asawa, siyempre naghaharutan din sila sa kama, pinagdidiriwang ang kanilang bagong pagsasama. Bilang mag-asawa, sari-sari na rin ang kanilang mga nagawa, kasama na ang kanilang kinks. Magsusuksok si Viktor ng galamay sa pwet niya kung yun ang ikasasaya ni Yuuri, at si Yuuri naman ay kakainin ang kahit anong lulutuin ni Viktor (kahit na di marunong magluto) kung ikasasaya ito ni Viktor. Sobrang inlab sila sa isa’t isa nakakasuka na.

Pero walang nag-aakala ng kink na to.

Sobrang gusto ni Viktor ng kesong puti, lalo na yung Russian na kesong puti na ginagawa ng nanay niya, ang tawag ay Tvorog. Gustong gusto nya ito at sa totoo lang, ito ang pinakapaborito niya sa buong mundo maliban kay Yuuri at skating. Ipapasok niya yan sa pwet niya kahit kailan para kay Yuuri. Kung pwede lang niya gawing lube yun para kay Yuuri, o kahit sa kanya na lang, sige. Sobrang mahal na yang kesong puti wala na siyang pag-asa.

Hindi naman maintindihan yun ni Yuuri. Ayaw niya sa kesong puti. Nasusuka siya pag naiisip niyang panis na gatas lang naman yun pero, ipapakain niya parin yan kay Viktor kung gusto nya.

Isang araw, habang naghaharutan sila, may sinabi si Viktor na ikinagulat ni Yuuri pero nalibugan din siya. Hindi naman niya maintindihan kung bakit. Pambihira ka Viktor.

“Yuuri, suksukan mo naman yung pwet ko ng kesong puti tapos haluan mo ng stawberry jelly.”

“Sige.” Hindi naman kasi maka-tanggi si Yuuri kahit na siguro dapat humindi siya.

Agad-agad pumunta si Yuuri sa pridyider at kinuha yung lalagyang puno ng homemade kesong puti ng nanay ni Viktor. Binuklat niya yung dalawang pisngi ng pwet ni Viktor at minasahe sa butas nya yang kesong puti. Umungol si Viktor at tumutulo na yung pre-cum niya sa kama. Nung napuno na ng keso yung pwet ni Viktor, mabilis namang bumalik si Yuuri sa kusina para sa ikalawang parte. Kinuha niya ang garapon ng stawberry jelly at huminga ng malalim, at kinalat niya sa kanyang burat ang jelly. Umungol siya ngunit di niya sigurado kung dahil ito sa sakit o sarap. Baka dahil sa galit. 

“Yuuri san ka na ba pakibilis pls haluan mo ng jelly mo yung keso ko”

“Bubuntisin kita ng jelly ko maghintay ka dyan ihanda mo yang maduming butas mo”

Dali-daling bumalik si Yuuri sa kwarto at marahas na pinasok ang burat niya sa pwet ni Viktor na puno ng keso. Matapos ang konting malalim na pagbayo, kumalat kung-saan saan ang naghalong keso at stawberry jelly, kitang kita sa mantsa sa kama ang katamisan ng sarap. Umungol si Viktor, “Yuuri, durugin mo ko tulad ng mashed potato” at yan ang nagtulak kay Yuuri sa dulo, pinaghahalo ang tamod, strawberry jelly, at kesong puti sa pwet ni Viktor. Pareho silang malakas na nagtapos, minantsahan ang pader ng kwarto nila ng jam at keso, puro malalaswang salitang lumalabas sa kanilang mga bibig tulad ng 

“Yuuri itanim mo sakin yang mga binhi ng strawberry mo sa pwet ko tapos diligan mo hanggang sa lumaki at maging magandang puno ng strawberry”

“Viktor, hindi tumutubo sa puno ang mga strawberry 29 ka na dapat alam mo na yan” at

“Viktor babayuhin kita ng sobrang lakas yang keso sa pwet mo aabot sa bibig mo para habang buhay na yang lasa ng kesong puti sa bunganga mo" 

“Thank”.

Pagtapos ng ilang segundo ng paghina at pag-ungol, nilabas na ni Yuuri ang sarili niya sa nag-gagatang butas ni Viktor, at kumuha ng kutsara para simulan na ang almusal nila para sa araw.

“Ngayong umaga, meron tayong kesong puti at strawberry jam”

**Author's Note:**

> patawarin niyo ko guys i only translated this and tried to be as faithful to the original as i can pls dont hurt me
> 
> also ang saya pala magtranslate ano


End file.
